YURI LEMON NO PLOT TESTDRIVE
by NICHA
Summary: Just what it says on the tin, Ladies and Gents: For all you young, curious boys and girls, I give you a test drive for a NaruSasu Yuri Lemon. Let me know what you think.


YURI

LEMON

NO PLOT

TEST-DRIVE

.

Sohei NICHA

.

Rate: M

Genre: Porno / Humor-esque / Blueprint

.

For all you young, curious boys and girls, I give you a test drive for a NaruSasu Yuri Lemon.

It's rougher than how I plan for FEMME's to be, but here, I present it to you.

Let me know how it is.

.

_My desire is to hear you moan from the other side of the ocean…_

.

.

.

"I wanna fuck you so bad."

Sasuke shuddered at the growl in her ear and turned her head to stare into blue eyes. "Then do it," she dared. Naruto snickered in turn. They were both too stubborn to back down from the goad, and at this point, neither wanted to. Sexual tension was overwhelming and need overpowered logical thinking and practicality.

As far as Naruto was concerned, she wanted Sasuke.

As for Sasuke— Naruto was an unbreakable beacon for all occasions and she had proven herself after all the shit the brunette had put her through… and it helped that she wanted to taste those lips again.

They looked at each other, eyes hard yet playful. A pale hand reached out and fisted the bust of an orange and noir shirt, pulling her blue-eyed companion forward. Lips met, and it all seemed… Right.

The blonde immediately moaned raucously, hands flying upward to slam into the wall behind the last Uchiha. Her short, naked nails dragged down the shoddily-painted concrete of the Uchiha district walls; leaving lines of a grey-white in their wake. Her hips swayed over Sasuke's and two battle-worn hands wrapped around her waist, running up and down her spine to part after meeting off the middle, one going upwards while the other smoothed over her ass, clenching it roughly. Naruto growled and ran her hands down the always pristine white shirt Sasuke wore, drawing its collar down over flirty shoulders until the button at the top resisted any further movement; so she reached in between the brunette's breasts and simply _pop_ped it open to expose that beautiful chest.

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly and she pulled at a yellow pigtail, separating their mouths just a hair.

"We… we have to…" she panted, lips touching upon lips as she spoke, "we have to get back into the house…" She sighed and her head rolled back on the wall when kisses began to travel lower, and lower and… lower. "I… I mean w-we—" her next few words were overcome by a loud moan, as pouty lips reached her breast only to be substituted by a skillful tongue that decided that _now_ was the right time to deliver a long, deliberate lick to one of her attentive nipples.

Sasuke's legs quavered and clenched.

"Or we can do this now," Naruto offered. Her hands making good progress in stripping her best friend; she looked up through her golden eyelashes, sucking hard at the other delicate, pink bud that sent earthquake-esque tremors running through Sasuke's body— straight down between her thighs.

With a low growl, the brunette cupped her face and pulled her up into another kiss, flipping them around so that the concrete hit Naruto's back; the white shirt that had clung so well to Sasuke's pale body fell completely down her torso, exposing her deliciously boyish figure proudly. A grin spread across the blonde's face when her jacket's zipper was yanked down and her fishnet shirt was all but ripped open by impatient hands. Her blue eyes fluttered shut when those same hands skimmed over her body—

Over her cheeks…

Over her collarbone to her shoulders…

Down over her heavy breasts, making them feel lighter than ever as her breath heaved with every thorough stroke…

Curving in tune with her sides; to her hips…

Dipping into the front of her shorts…

A loud groan of excitement escaped her throat when fingers kneaded under her cotton panties to tangle into her coarse, blonde hair.

Within moments, she grappled at the wretched purple rope adorning that slender waist and watched as it dropped to the ground, followed by a black rectangle of cloth and a short skirt of some sort of black leather, but at this point, Naruto no longer cared— that damn underwear had to come off. So, like any other obstacle, she decided to just roughly fight against the article of clothing as if it were any ordinary enemy of her's…

Specifically: Tear it up.

A slender thigh made its way between her now exposed hips and began to circle, sending shockwaves circuiting through her body; her mind seemed to have blanked over and she tried to reciprocate the actions being taken against her, rubbing her shaking leg up and grinning at Sasuke's suddenly perplexed, open-mouthed expression.

She dove in for another kiss and growled breathlessly, "We can do this anywhere, but you're mine, and Kyuubi's really such a possessive bitch— I think she wore off on me…" One of her hands pulled Sasuke's leg up to hook over her hip while the other slithered downward before curving up into a hot, welcoming wetness which sent a sort of whimpering mess of words streaming from the Uchiha's usually unresponsive mouth. "You like this?" the blonde smirked, "You want this?" Her Porn-Star breasts bounced with each roll of their hips— each jerky motion.

Blazing Sharingan were revealed when Sasuke finally decided to open her eyes again, "Move, Dead-Last, or I'll be forced to torture you for several days with sexual deprivation. I will cut off you clitoris."

Surely Naruto was shaken?

Close, but no cigar— instead, she purred, "You mean… _this_?" Her thumb rubbed the organ in question and sent Sasuke writhing, hips bucking upon the other woman's wetted fingers.

"MOVE, NARUTO!" She slammed her hands flat onto the wall behind her and sent chakra thrumming in the appendages to glue her stablely on the wall. The concrete cracked with the raw force of the chakra and Naruto's eyes danced with glee at the sight.

So, she moved.

Her fingers were soft, yet still rough from callouses as they drove in and out of Sasuke's most intimate of sensation dams; the blonde's voice was confident yet reassuring… Sasuke felt the hot breath on her collar along with gentle nips, kisses, and licks to her sensitive skin. Her fingers curled and fisted on the wall and she wondered whether anyone was out tonight— whether they could hear their love-making…

Maybe they were getting off on it?

Her thoughts flew back to the woman pleasuring her as the muscles within her thighs tightened at the pressurous sensation in her groin. The Uchiha's lips parted and her hold on the wall tightened, causing cement to crumble down to the ground. Whining, breathless pants and whimpers fell from her mouth as another finger joined the two already inside of her to pump even more needily.

"Sasuke, god damnit, look at you…" Naruto groaned, "I wanna fucking be a guy and bang you all night and all day…" she sighed and kissed at the woman's already bruise-covered neck, "… get you pregnant." 

A weak sort of chuckle left kiss abused lips, "I'd… hate you… if you… knocked me up… Dumba—AH!" The shriek that tore from Sasuke's mouth ended in a high-pitched sob of ecstasy and her hold on the wall released, sending half of the barrier's girth tumbling down.

The blonde gently lowered her down to the ground and connected their lips again, the tip of her tongue sweeping over the roof of her lover's mouth. Sasuke lifted her hands up from the ground and gently massaged sun-kissed shoulders as her teeth nipped upon a bottom lip; she rubbed the insides of her thighs against Naruto's sides and then wiggled them together.

"If you were a guy…" Sasuke breathed, quickly flipping them over and sitting up breathlessly, "I couldn't do… _this_…" Her hands smoothed down the lightly shivering body, feeling the tensing and releasing of muscles under her fingertips and on her hips; she then spread golden legs and lowered her lips.

"Ah—! … Wow…"

Naruto writhed when she felt Sasuke's tongue dip into her hopelessly slickened entrance.

"Just… getting to the point, Sasuke, aren't we?" she huffed. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes shut tight when Sasuke toyed with her clitoris—

Once…

Twice…

Her back arched off the ground, "Oh God, Oh God…" She reached down and grasped at Sasuke's dark tresses, pulling her closer.

The brunette growled lowly and bit lightly, swirling her tongue just around her entrance again and shallowly dipping her tip back in, teasing her mercilessly. She then caught blue eyes in her dark stare and lifted her head, "I can tease too, Naruto…" she purred, "If that's what you want."

With those words, she leaned over and gave a light bite and kiss to the inside of Naruto's upper thigh…

And Naruto lost it.

Her eyes widened before they relaxed and a frown marred her features as all the muscles in her body tensed and was released in a trembling sigh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, just as I promised, just a FSL (Freshly-Squeezed Lemon). As for what happens after the Lemon: there is nothing. Just the Lemon. Don't try to get some sort of delusional standard right now— I only promised one thing: the Lemon.**

**Tell me what to work on, and if you're a Lesbian (or have had any of these womanly experiences) and want to correct me on anything or tell me to add anything to work on, then just shoot at me, mans. I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible.**

**.**

**Sohei NICHA**


End file.
